Hinata's Madness
by Holdenia
Summary: How far will Hinata go to get Naruto all to herself? [oneshot] Please r and r


I dont own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Hinata's Madness**

Hinata woke up one morning and decided she was going to pay Naruto a visit, she even went to buy him a gift. She stopped by the general store and picked up a new cloth for his head band and some polish as well. She then set off to find Naruto.

When she found him, Naruto was frantically running around as if he was looking for something.

"Hey Hinata", Naruto said while still looking frantically, "have you seen Sakura anywhereI have something to give her."

"oh...no i havent seen her", said Hinata.

"Thanks anyway Hinata", said Naruto "say...what is that you have in your hand."

"This", said Hinata discouraged," its nothing."

"Well, ok see ya around."

Then Naruto set off searching frantically once again.

"He's more interested in Sakura and other girls than me", thought Hinata.

Hinata began walking through the town with an evil look in her glistening white eyes.

It was then that Hinata ran into Kakashi Hatake(not literally).

"Hey Hinata, in a rush are you", said Kakashi.

"Yes", said Hinata,"have you seen ...Sakura."

"ActuallyI have, she's down at the hotspring having a bath", said Kakashi,"but don't ask me howI knew that"

"Thanks", said Hinata with that evil look in her eyes.

So Hinata set off once again, but this time for the hotsprings. Once there Hinata began frantically looking for Sakura as her beloved Naruto had done only an hour ago. Then finally in a steamy warm corner she found the pink-haired demon.

"Hi Sakura", said Hinata.

"Hinata?", said Sakura very surprised,"I've never seen you here before."

"Well", said Hinata menicingly,"you could call it a ... special occasion."

Hinata and Sakura began to chat like people who had been friends for years. The conversation was normal but there was an eerie sense drifting throught the air. After a while when the steam grew thicker and the silence drew closer Hinata turned towards Sakura and had the most wretched smile on her face.

It was then that Hinata made her move. Hinata made a grab towards Sakura's thoat, only to miss and jab her in the eye. Sakura screamed as loud as she could but before it could get out Hinata shoved her face into the water (note:they're in a giant bath tub with boiling water completely naked so no protection against that hot water...ouch) Sakura was frantically struggling to get out from under the water when Hinata grabbed her neck and started squeezing and and yanking Sakura like a rag doll. After what seemed like hours Sakura's motionless body floated to the top of the spring.

"One down", whispered Hinata.

Hinata decided next she would rid the world of Sakura's rival Ino Yamanaka. Hinata knew exactly where to find Ino because she worked part time at the flower shop. Hinata left the spring with ideas for her next act of darkness in her mind.

Hinata found Ino behind the flower shop working with the wood chipper(its a machine where you put wood and stuff in and it shreds it and shoots it out as small squares).

"Mind ifI help you out Ino?",said Hinata.

"Um...sure whatever"

Hinata worked with Ino shredding wood for about a half hour, then Hinata asked Ino a disturbing question.

"Ino what would happen ifI put my hand in this thing"

"It would probably shred it off", said Ino, just a bit frightened,"...why do you ask such a strange thing Hinata?"

"Oh no reason",said Hinata.

It was then Hinata gave Ino a slight push towards he machine! Ino tryed as hard as she could to throw herself away from the grinding hell, but she couldn't. Ino fell in and sure enough she was shredded, the flowers behind the store were all stained a crimson red and Hinata just smiled.

It suddenly dawned on Hinata that any girl or woman in the village could steal her precious Naruto away from her. Hinata set off towards the village with evil thoughts in mind, with that same look in her eyes.(the story is about to be in tsunades office)

"Lord Hokage", a masked anbu said as he poofed in the room,"Miss Shizune has had an unfortunate accident with a blender...Lord Hokage?"

Tsunade was face down on her desk with a pile of books smashed on top of her head.

Hinata was in the center of town comprehinding what she had just done.

"There all gone",said the last girl in the leaf village.

Hinata then heard a voice in her head that said "Now Naruto is all ours."

"Who are you", Hinata said.

"I am the person responsible for all your evil today sealed away in your mind", said the voice.

"Oh no, your going to try to steal Naruto from me too",said Hinata.

Hinata pulled a kunai out of her pouch and shoved it into her heart. There she lie in the center of the village trying to the end to keep Naruto for herself.


End file.
